dnddraconiafandomcom-20200213-history
Erinae
Erinae is the second of my fantasy worlds, and the one I am currently focusing on; with two campaigns set within it. One is being built as a single-player Neverwinter Nights 2 campaign set inside the borders of the High Kingdom, one of the three kingdoms of the Highborne humans of the Alliance of Light. The other is a full D&D campaign taking place all along Seriss-kar. Description Erinae is a lush, beautiful world, covered mostly in water as our Earth is, with its landmasses covered in thick forests with tall peaks. Rarely are deserts and tundras seen on the surface of Erinae. Only the largest continent is currently settled, as its the only one known and it goes by many names as all 15 of the civilized species have called it different things over the years. However, this continent usually goes by its Shas'kai name 'Seriss-kar'. Seriss-kar is a very large continent located just above the equator of Erinae, taking up almost 45% of the entire land surface of Erinae. It is home to the 15 species which have settled down into civilizations, formed alliances, discovered the mysteries of the Aethyr, and driven back countless hordes of monsters. Combined, these civilizations make up around five to six million, with most of them being in the Coalition of Unaligned Peoples. A World Divided Split in three directions by the major political powers, the three factions vie for control of Seriss-kar. It is for these three factions that most freelance work is done, each one having its own Guild of Adventurers, mercenary companies, and of course standing armies. The Factions of Seriss-kar The fifteen civilizations of Erinae have banded together under similar ideals to form three distinct factions. The noble Highborne, the proud Draco, the whimsical Elves, the zealous Lightgard, and the mysterious Tyrnae all make up what is known as the Alliance of Light, dedicated to peace, unity, order and the erradication of evil threats to Erinae. The cunning Shas'kai, the tribal Mountain-Folk, the savage Beastmen, the curious Gnomes, and the stout Dwarves make up the Coalition of Unaligned Peoples. These races all share no moral sway towards good or evil, and are often used as mercenaries or campainged on by either side of the constant struggle of good versus evil. The foul Demon-Kin, the ruthless Shadowlords, the brutish Orcs, the scheming Goblins, and the mighty Trolls are a part of the last faction, the League of Shadows, who thrive on evil, destruction, and chaos. Their lands are constantly rife with in-fighting as they seek to destabilize the stronger civilizations and claim all of Erinae for evil. Campaigns Brink of Chaos: The Main D&D campaign using the races, classes and home rules I have made for Erinae. The players first will elect a path to follow, Light or Dark, and begin in either the Alliance or the League. Then, they will take missions from either faction, in an attempt to resolve the conflicts of Seriss-kar either through diplomacy, violence, or utter annihilation of everything. The Stygian Abyss: A single-player Neverwinter Nights 2 module where the player must navigate through the Stygian Abyss to locate the lost High Kingdom's king, and prevent the evil sealed there from wreaking havoc all over Erinae. Category:Worlds